


Mistletoe Madness

by avonleaace



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne realises her feelings for gilbert, Awkwardness, Christmas Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Gilbert and Anne are cute, Mistletoe, Snowball Fight, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it is set at christmas after season 2 christmas, it's a mistletoe fic okay, mistletoe kiss, shirbert fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avonleaace/pseuds/avonleaace
Summary: To bring a bit of fun to the classroom on Christmas Eve, Miss Stacey hangs up some mistletoe. Anne and Gilbert have a bet that Gilbert can make it through the day without getting kissed. Will he succeed? cuteness ensues





	Mistletoe Madness

It was winter, and magic was in the air at Avonlea. Snow fell softly and houses were warm with roaring fires. For many it was a chance to see their families, and indulge in good food.

But not so for the students at Avonlea School. The winter was no excuse for poor academic performance, and the students were to attend school every day including Christmas Eve. Miss Stacey had tried in vain to convince the school board that a bigger holiday was necessary, but she had no luck.

And so, two days before christmas, Miss Stacey found a solution for the students’ failing moods.

Mistletoe.

Climbing on a step ladder, Miss Stacey hung the foliage in the classroom doorway with a bright red ribbon. It was the end of the school day, and Anne was the last to leave.

‘What are you doing, Miss Stacey?’ asked Anne, pulling on her scarf and gloves.

‘Hanging mistletoe,’ said Miss Stacey, ‘I thought it might just bring a bit of fun to Christmas Eve.’ Miss Stacey descended the step ladder and folded it away.

‘I don’t understand,’ said Anne, standing on her tiptoes to touch the mistletoe, ‘What is the point of it?’

‘You mean to say you have never been exposed to mistletoe tradition?’ Miss Stacey laughed. She often forgot how much Anne had missed being raised in an orphanage. ‘The idea is, is that when two people end up under the mistletoe together, they must kiss otherwise they are unable to move from the spot.’

Anne’s mind immediately went into overdrive. She remembered back to spin the bottle, when Charlie refused to kiss her and everyone called her a freak. Cole wouldn’t be around to rescue Anne this time.

Anne’s cheeks coloured. ‘But surely you could just walk away?’

‘Ah, you could,’ replied Miss Stacey, ‘But I do believe that would not be in the spirit of Christmas.’

-

Anne rose early on Christmas eve. To avoid getting caught under the mistletoe, all she had to do was be the first person to arrive and the last to leave. She bounded down the stairs whilst braiding her hair and took a piece of toast to eat on her way to school.

‘You’re up early, Anne of Green Gables,’ remarked Marilla. ‘Anything interesting planned at school today?’

‘With Miss Stacey as our teacher, things are always interesting!’ Anne avoided eye contact and bundled up her school things. ‘I really have to go Marilla, so see you this afternoon!’

Marilla laughed as Anne ran through the snow and out of sight. She really was something strange. Marilla felt a rush of affection for Anne. She may have not originally wanted a girl, but Anne turned out to be something that Marilla and Matthew sorely needed. Laughter and joy followed Anne wherever she went. Marilla’s life was so much more full because of it.

As Marilla cleared up the breakfast things, she noticed a slate left by the back door. In her rush, Anne must have forgotten to take it with her. Marilla picked it up. She knew that Anne would be unable to complete her work without it, but also knew that Anne was far too proud to walk all the way back to Green Gables.

Marilla strode out to the barn with the slate, knowing that Matthew and Jerry were working inside.

‘Jerry,’ called Marilla, ‘Would you mind running an errand for me?’

-

Anne reached the classroom about half an hour before class was due to start. Miss Stacey was unlocking the door when Anne arrived, snowflakes in her fiery hair.

‘You’re here early,’ remarked Miss Stacey, ‘and I think I may be able to fathom why.’

Anne betrayed nothing on her pale face. ‘It is never too early to start learning, Miss Stacey.’ Anne proudly strode into the cloakroom and hung her hat, scarf and coat on her hook.

A feeling of dread seemed to pool in Anne’s stomach. Nervously, she glanced up at the mistletoe and quickly ran underneath. Anne sighed with relief when she reached her desk.

She was safe, for now.

Oh, how Anne wished Cole was here. Anne knew her capacity for messing up, and knew that it was inevitable at some point. She could just picture herself stuck under the mistletoe with Billy Andrews or some other awful boy. Anne couldn’t decide which was worse, having to kiss him, or him calling her a freak until she left in shame. If Cole was here, he would have come to help her. Anne didn’t resent him staying with Miss Barry, but she missed him terribly.

Anne resurfaced from her thoughts when she heard the classroom door open. A gust of icy wind made Anne squint, but when her eyes refocused her breath caught in her throat.

Gilbert Blythe was standing in the doorway, under the mistletoe. He had snowflakes in his curly hair. He was wearing his black woolen coat, and shrugged it off as he noticed the mistletoe hanging above him. A good deal taller than Anne, he didn’t have to reach to touch the pearly berries. His cheeks were faintly pink from the cold.

As soon as his soft hazel gaze met Anne’s, she hurriedly opened her books. It made a loud thunk against the table. Anne cringed. Why did she have to be so … awkward?

Gilbert, noticing all of these things, walked up to Anne with a small smile and a twinkle of mirth in his eye.

‘Good morning, Anne.’

‘Good morning, Gilbert,’ said Anne, far too loudly. Her fingers fumbled as she knocked her chalk onto the floor. If it were possible, Anne’s face turned redder that her hair.

‘I can get that,’ said Gilbert, already reaching down to grab the chalk. He rolled it in his fingers. ‘Are you feeling alright?’

‘Perfectly well, thank you!’ said Anne. She reached out for the chalk and took it. Anne was acutely aware of the exact moment their hands touched. Then she felt annoyed at herself for noticing it. Anne did not have a crush on Gilbert Blythe.

‘What brings you here so early?’ asked Gilbert. ‘I thought your extra time with Miss Stacey was put on hold around Christmas time?’

Anne briefly considered making up a story involving a runaway horse and a nighttime adventure in the woods. Something tragical. It seemed unfortunate to pass up such an opportunity, but she knew that Gilbert would see through it immediately.

‘I must confess… it was to avoid the mistletoe.’ said Anne.

Gilbert could have teased her no end about this, so Anne was very grateful when he didn’t.

‘Fair enough… ‘ said Gilbert, ‘I must say I am fond of all our classmates, but not fond enough to warrant a kiss.’

‘Exactly!’ said Anne, happy to be understood. She just didn’t fancy kissing a person without any prior consideration.

A small smile spread across Gilbert’s face. ‘How about we make a bet? I bet I can make it to the end of the day without being kissed by anyone.’

‘You have no chance!’ laughed Anne. ‘You won’t be able to leave. Ruby Gillis will wait under the mistletoe and you will be trapped in the classroom until you both die of old age!’

Gilbert laughed. It was a clear and joyful sound, and it warmed Anne right down to her toes.

‘I think I can find a way around all of that. I will win this bet.’

‘And what do I get in return?’ asked Anne. ‘If you lose the bet?’

‘I think we will be able to decide on that if I actually lose, Anne. Because I won’t.’

Gilbert winked at Anne as Miss Stacey called him away to his extra work. Anne felt her cheeks colour, but also a rush of gratitude for Gilbert. Apart from the Carrots incident, he was never out to embarrass her, and could sometimes, occasionally, make a good friend. Anne smiled dreamily out the window. Then she chided herself for smiling dreamily out the window.

Anne had to stay vigilant if she was to hold Gilbert accountable and avoid any mistletoe incident herself. This Christmas eve was shaping up to be an interesting one.

-

The first Mistletoe kiss of the day was when Diana arrived. Anne had watched with interest as possible victims narrowly missed each other under the doorway. The din of chatter in the classroom grew louder as more people arrived. There was a lot more giggling than usual. Unbeknownst to all of this, Diana was still on her way to school.

Diana Barry was a hopeless romantic. She was always quite entranced by the stories where a prince marries a commoner, just because he loved her. And so when Jerry Baynard called her the most beautiful girl she had ever seen, in French no less, Diana could not hide the fact she was a little interested.

Diana was still thinking of that day, as she did when she was in a romantic mood. (Extremely often for Diana). She arrived at the schoolhouse, removed her cape in the cloakroom, and took a fateful step under the mistletoe.

It was at this moment that Jerry Baynard arrived, with Anne’s forgotten slate under his arm.

‘Bonjour Diana!’ smiled Jerry, tipping his hat. Diana beamed back at him and automatically stepped back, making room for him under the doorway.

Anne watched all of this with rapt interest, a grin spreading across her face. Usually she would call out to Diana, but today she waited for the oblivious couple to notice the mistletoe over their heads.

Diana, ever observant, was the first to notice. ‘Jerry, look… ‘ said Diana, pointing upward at the mistletoe.

The room had fallen silent, and everyone waited to see Jerry’s reaction.

‘Mistletoe … ‘ said Jerry, staring in wonder. His gaze snapped back to Diana. He hooked a decisive arm around her waist. ‘Merry Christmas!’

And then he kissed her.

The entire classroom erupted in applause. Ruby burst into happy tears, and Miss Stacey looked up from her books with an expression of mild amusement. The pair pulled apart, seemingly just noticing the large audience. Diana giggled, and Jerry’s face was pink.

He passed the slate on to Diana, sharing a look, and then hesitated a moment. He planted another soft kiss on her cheek. ‘Au revoir, Ma chérie,’ said Jerry with a wink. He then left without another word.

The class immediately started to chatter, even louder than before. The boys would really have to up their game if they were to compare to the finesse of Jerry.

Anne took Diana’s arm as she sat down at the desk. ‘That was the most romantical thing I have ever witnessed, Diana!’

‘Wasn’t it just!’ she gushed, passing over the slate. ‘It was entirely different to spin the bottle, even though I thought myself to have a little experience in these matters.’

As Diana continued to talk, Anne felt her thoughts shift once again to Gilbert. She caught his eye again across the classroom and wondered if he had ever kissed someone like Jerry kissed Diana. An image of him and a faceless girl under the mistletoe appeared in her mind. Anne felt a seed of jealousy in the pit of her stomach.

‘Anne? Anne!’ asked Diana. ‘You look angry! You don’t like Jerry in that way do you? I knew I shouldn’t have kissed him! It’s just that I always thought you liked Gil-’

‘No!’ interrupted Anne. ‘I think of Jerry as a brother, and I absolutely, positively do not like Gil-’

‘Settle down class!’ called Miss Stacey. ‘I think that is enough excitement for now, and we really should get on with the lessons.’

As Miss Stacey began her lecture on biology, Anne glanced over at Gilbert. He was watching her, and for once Anne did not shy her gaze away. She tried to put a challenge into her look. _I bet you can’t win this bet_ , she seemed to say.

 _You wish,_ replied Gilbert’s look. Then he smiled.

-

The second mistletoe kiss of the day was slightly less romantic, but still sweet. Billy Andrews and Josie Pye met under the mistletoe at morning break. Both Anne and Gilbert had remained in their seats as to not be caught out, but watched with wrapt interest.

The pair seemed to awkwardly talk, until Billy leaned in and quickly kissed Josie. Josie looked delighted. Billy retreated outside, and Josie passed by Anne’s desk.

The dreamy smile was swept off Josie’s face as she saw Anne. ‘What are you looking at?’ snapped Josie.

‘Nothing!’ said Anne. ‘Well, just that kiss. It was … sweet. You deserve to be happy, Josie.’

Josie looked baffled for a moment, and then smiled. ‘Thank you Anne. Merry Christmas.’

Anne smiled back. It was as though a wall had come down between them. For the first time, Anne had the feeling that they might be friends.

-

Lunchtime brought the alluring promise of a snowball fight. The classroom was abuzz as the students pulled on their coats and scarves to brave the cold once more. Anne was in two minds. She didn’t want to brave the mistletoe, but a snowball fight on christmas eve sounded like spectacular fun. Gilbert noticed her dilema and laughed at her predicament. Anne made a face back.

A solution came to her as she watched Diana put on her mittens.

‘Diana!’ called Anne, ‘Won’t you escort me through the mistletoe?’

‘Hey!’ said Gilbert, ‘That wasn’t apart of our agreement! You said we had to avoid being kissed!’

‘That’s your problem, Gilbert Blythe. It was only you who made such a promise.’ Anne laughed at the disbelief on his face as she linked arms with Diana. They paused in the doorway and Anne kissed Diana on the cheek. ‘Merry Christmas!’

Not wanting to be outdone, Gilbert dashed through the doorway when an easily distracted Ruby was making a snow angel outside.

‘Nicely done,’ commented Anne, ‘Although I don’t think you would be as successful in a snowball fight against me.’

‘Is that a challenge?’ teased Gilbert, smiling at her.  
‘Possibly,’ said Anne coyly, playing along. She had to admit, she was always able to converse quite easily with Gilbert. The pair took the stairs together, and strode out into the powdery snow. Gilbert immediately closed his eyes and tried to catch a snowflake in his mouth. This was a classic mistake, especially pitted against an opponent such as Anne.

Without warning, Anne dashed behind a bush and hurriedly formed a snowball in her hand. Gilbert glanced around, unnerved. ‘Anne?’ he asked, ‘Where are you?’

His answer was a snowball, perfectly aimed to hit him right in the chest. Anne laughed, aiming once more. This one narrowly missed his head.

‘Anne!’ he laughed, ‘You have to at least give me a chance!’

Anne emerged from her hiding place. ‘Are you alright? I didn’t hurt you did I?’

Gilbert revealed a snowball in his hand and sent it flying at Anne’s head. She ducked. ‘Those are dirty tactics, Gilbert Blythe!’

It was sometime during that snowball fight that Anne Shirley-Cuthbert had a realisation. She loved the snowflakes in Gilbert’s hair, and she loved to hear him laugh. Anne (maybe) had a crush on Gilbert Blythe, and maybe that wasn’t such a terrible thing.

-

The snowball fight had no discernable winner, and ended when Miss Stacey called the class back inside.

Gilbert and Anne had reached something of an agreement, and checked for the coast to be clear before dashing under the mistletoe, one by one. The school day had almost finished and Gilbert had almost won the bet. Almost.

When class finished, Ruby Gillis sat herself under the mistletoe and refused to move. She was obviously waiting for Gilbert, and she explained her reasoning to an exasperated Tilly.

‘He will just have to kiss me if he wants to leave. You got your first kiss in spin the bottle, and it clearly isn’t fair!’

Anne would have found the whole situation extremely funny, if it weren’t for that flicker of jealousy. Anne didn’t exactly want Gilbert to kiss Ruby. 

‘A challenge.’ remarked Anne to a Gilbert. ‘How are you going to get out of this one?’

Gilbert smiled but put a finger to his lips. ‘Like this.’

Gilbert edged backward and made sure Ruby was looking the other way when he opened the classroom window.

Anne laughed. ‘Creative! I’ll give you that!’

‘I am an innovator,’ announced Gilbert, as he squeezed himself ungracefully out the window. He landed quietly in the snow and looked back up at Anne, who was now leaning out of the window.

‘Merry Christmas, carrots,’ said Gilbert softly.

Anne smiled and felt no anger at the old nickname. Anne and Gilbert were well and truly friends now, and she thought it best to put those childish quarrels behind her. Their friendship was much more important.

‘Merry Christmas, Gilbert,’ replied Anne.

Gilbert hesitated, as though he wanted to say something else.

But then he didn’t. He nodded at Anne, and turned away, traipsing through the thick layer of snow.

Still watching his retreating back, Anne closed the window. Anne could not imagine away the regret she felt at his leaving. If only she had said something, or done something. Gilbert meant a lot to Anne, and there was no use pretending she wasn’t drawn to his warm hazel eyes and incredibly kind personality. Anne tried to cheer herself up. It wasn’t like Gilbert was leaving for eight months again. Anne would see him within a few days, and they would remain good friends - especially after today.

When she finally turned back to the classroom, even Ruby had left. Anne must have been standing at the window for longer than she thought. Her classmates had all left to see their families - it was Christmas Eve after all.

Anne gathered up her things. She tied up her slate with her books and chalk, and swept her gaze around the classroom. Nothing seemed out of place.

For the first time, Anne allowed herself to stand under the mistletoe, and feel sorry for herself. At least the foliage was pretty. Anne could picture herself as Princess Cordelia, with a bough of mistletoe for a crown. The back door was still open, and Anne closed her eyes to feel a snowflake fly inside and melt on her face. 

‘Anne?’

Anne didn’t need to open her eyes to know that Gilbert Blythe, of all people, was standing in front of her.

‘In my glorious escape, I forgot my coat,’ laughed Gilbert awkwardly. ‘I thought you would have gone home by now.’

‘No,’ replied Anne, still with her eyes closed.

‘Are you just contemplating?’ asked Gilbert. He took a step forward, drawn to Anne without knowing why.

‘I am imagining.’ Anne finally opened her eyes. The clear blue met Gilbert’s hazel. ‘Imagining that this day had gone differently.’

‘How so?’ Asked Gilbert, taking another step closer. He could smell the flowery scent that surrounded her now.

Anne didn’t reply for a second, not breaking Gilbert’s gaze. Anne was always known to be the freckled one, but Anne could notice a few pale freckles on Gilbert’s nose. She wondered what it would be like to touch one.

Gilbert admired Anne. She wasn’t pretty, but she was beautiful in her own way. Her coppery hair shone with a silver quality because of the white light reflecting off the snow.

The pair stood there for a moment, but it could have been hours.

... 

‘Gilbert, look up,’ said Anne.

The mistletoe hung directly over their heads.

‘Anne, I’m sorry,’ said Gilbert immediately, ‘I know you don’t want to kiss anyone, but nobody is here so we don’t have to if you don’t-’  
‘Gilbert,’ interrupted Anne, ‘I don’t mind. I would like to … kiss you.’

Gilbert stood in shock. Of all the things he expected Anne to say, this was not it.

Anne’s face fell slightly. ‘Unless you don’t want to kiss me?’

‘No!’ cried Gilbert, far too loudly. He cringed at his own awkwardness. Why couldn’t the words come out right?

Anne didn’t seem to mind, and she giggled. They both laughed until their laughter was spent.

They finally made eye contact again. Gilbert slid a shy hand around Anne’s waist, and Anne felt her heart beat a little faster.

Anne reached up and took hold of Gilbert’s collar for support. Gilbert thought his heart would beat out of his chest.

Gilbert looked down at her rosy pink lips, and met Anne’s gaze again.

They both leaned in, closer, closer …

Anne was surprised to feel that his lips were incredibly warm. She felt the soft pressure of his hands around her waist, and warmth spread throughout her body.

Gilbert couldn’t think. His mind was filled to the brink with Anne. Her smile, her eyes, her body, her hair and her lips. Gilbert didn’t know her lips would be so incredibly soft. Nor had he realised how small Anne actually was.

After a few moments, or maybe a lifetime, the pair broke apart. 

They said nothing, both lost in a dream, lost in each other.

Anne was the first to break the silence. ‘I think you lost the bet.’

Gilbert laughed. ‘I suppose I will just have to make it up to you.’

‘I think... ,’ said Anne, ‘that you already have. With all of this.'

Gilbert's features softened into a smile, a glint of something behind his eyes once again. ‘Now might be a good time to tell you that Marilla invited Mary, Bash and I for christmas dinner.'

‘WHAT?’

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I know that this is a Christmas fic in July but in the southern hemisphere it is winter and I was just in the mood for it.  
> Please comment/give kudos if you liked it!!
> 
> Tell me your favourite moment/line in the fic! Mine was Gilbert being like nope and climbing out the window
> 
> you can find me on Tumblr at @avonleaace if you want to talk about how cute Gilbert is bc I am always down for that
> 
> thank you so much lovelies xoxox


End file.
